


Happy Birthday

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robert's 30th and it's slipped Aaron's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Chas smiled at Victoria as she walked in to the pub,  
"You alright love?"  
Victoria leant against the bar and frowned,  
"Is everything alright between Aaron and Robert?"  
Chas blinked,  
"It was this morning when he left here. Why?"  
Victoria frowned,  
"So why's my brother sitting at home alone, on his 30th birthday then?"  
Chas's eyebrows shot up,  
"His birthday?"  
Victoria nodded,  
"He's been cagey about it all day. Doesn't wanna know, and now he's over there alone with a face like a wet Sunday."  
Chas sighed,  
"Leave it with me. You best go relieve Marlon."  
Victoria shrugged and headed out back; Chas following close behind.

She looked in to see Aaron sat on the sofa; Liv curled up beside him, both watching the TV.  
"Aaron, love?"  
He looked up,  
"Can I have a quick word?"  
"If it's about the coffee mug. Aaron did it."  
Aaron elbowed Liv with a laugh and climbed from the sofa; following Chas into the hallway,  
"What's up?"  
Chas closed the door gently,  
"You don't have plans with Robert tonight?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No. Should I?"  
Chas looked at him for a moment,  
"None at all?"  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"Mum-?"  
"Have you checked the calendar lately? Maybe...noticed anything was coming up?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Mum what are you on about?"  
Chas sighed,  
"Aaron...I mean I know I'm not the biggest fan of the man but even I wouldn't ditch him on his birthday. Especially his 30th."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Mum it's not his birthday. Okay? His birthday ain’t until..."  
His face flooded with horror and his eyes went wide,  
"And the penny drops."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"He didn't say anything."  
"Well why would he? He sees how wrapped up are in Liv. You already cancelled the break with the poor lad. He probably didn't wanna be embarrassed."  
Aaron rubbed his face again,  
"I need to-"  
"Go see him? Yeah. You do. I'll watch Liv. Go...make it up to him."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Right. Yeah. I'll go do that."  
He went back into the living room,  
"Liv I gotta go. Mums gonna watch you alright?"  
Liv looked up at them,  
"What? Why?"  
Chas sat on the arm of the sofa,  
"Because I need a girl’s night. He'll be back in the morning."  
Aaron kissed Liv's head then his mums,  
"I'll see you later."  
He grabbed his jacket and headed straight out.

Robert drained his beer and walked into the kitchen; dumping the bottle in the bin and grabbing another one from the fridge. He headed back to the sofa; collapsing into it and skipping through the channels of the TV, before finally settling on a show and taking a deep drink. The doorbell made him jump and he sighed; putting the beer down and walking over. He pulled the door open and frowned at the sight of Aaron stood before him with a muffin in his hand; a lit candle stuck in the top and an apologetic look on his face,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert sighed,  
"Vic got you, huh?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Haven't seen her."  
Robert scoffed and Aaron dropped his head,  
"Okay...my mum had a go, Rob I'm so sorry."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does. You've been amazing- you are amazing. And I went and did this? I'm sorry."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Honestly Aaron, I don't care. It's fine."  
Aaron huffed,  
"It's not fine; will you just...blow out your candle please?"  
He looked at Robert,  
"It's banoffee."  
Robert looked down,  
"Maybe another time, yeah? You should go...be with Liv."  
He turned to close the door only to have Aaron blow the candle out and grab the door,  
"No, I'm here to be with you."  
Robert leant against the door,  
"Aaron...it's not a good idea okay? I'm a bit drunk...I don't wanna say things I might regret so just..."  
Aaron walked in,  
"Like what?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I don't wanna start an argument with you."  
Aaron put the muffin on the side and frowned,  
"Why would we argue? I mean I deserve it, I deserve your anger-"  
"I'm not angry at you Aaron."  
Aaron closed the door and leant against it,  
"Please just talk to me Robert."  
"And say what?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Whatever it is that's bothering you."  
Robert watched him for a moment then shook his head,  
"No."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Rob-"  
Robert pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Fine. You wanna know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking I've lost you already. I'm thinking you still don't really want this. Or me. And it hurts. So there...okay?"  
Aaron snapped in shock,  
"What...the hell?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Just forget it. I'm sorry."  
Aaron reached out for him,  
"Robert, stop, just...what are you on about?"  
Robert huffed out a breath and rubbed his forehead,  
"I've had too much to drink Aaron just leave it."  
"No."  
Aaron looked down; shame prickling his spine,  
"I pushed you away again."  
Robert wrapped his arms around himself,  
"No. No...Look I'm being selfish and I've been drinking and I just...I need to go to sleep."  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked down,  
"Is this because of Liv?"  
Robert met his eye and then sighed,  
"No. No course not. She's your family."  
Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"I mean I know it's been a shock, suddenly having her here and I haven't been able to-to be with you as much..."  
Robert looked away,  
"I understand that Aaron. Okay? I get that she's your sister and she comes first-"  
"It's not a competition Robert."  
Robert sighed,  
"I know. I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying that I get it."  
Aaron shifted on his feet,  
"I'm trying, Robert."  
Robert met his eye,  
"I'd never make you choose, Aaron. Okay? I know I'm not gonna be the one you pick."  
Aaron's chest clenched painfully,  
"Is that what you think?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"True isn't it?"  
Aaron didn't even think; he walked over and pulled Robert into a hug. Pushing his face into his neck and tangling his hand in his hair,  
"You're the only choice I'd have Rob."  
He pulled back,  
"Liv's my sister; she's blood. I don't have a choice in that. But you?"  
He cupped his face,  
"You're my boyfriend. Okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. No I am. I'm not used to this...I'll get better. I will. Just...give me another chance?"  
Robert breathed out a laugh,  
"Aaron...you really don't have a clue what you mean to me do you?"  
Aaron cupped the back of Robert's head,  
"So you'll give me another chance?"  
Robert pressed their heads together,  
"Forgive me for being a grumpy idiot?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Used to that ain't I?"  
He looked over at the muffin,  
"Start again? Pretend I'm not a useless oaf who forgot your birthday?"  
Robert grinned,  
"I told you. It doesn't matter."  
Aaron smiled gently then cupped the back of Robert's head again,  
"You know you don't need to be insecure about us right? I'm with you because I wanna be with you. After everything. You gotta know that?"  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"I know. I know...I just...miss you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"We'll make proper time. I promise."  
Robert smiled gently then pulled back and cleared his throat,  
"So...you lighting that candle or what?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Go sit down then."  
Robert smiled and nodded; walking back to the living room with Aaron following. Aaron set the cake on the table and pulled the lighter from his pocket,  
"Right...there we go."  
He turned around and knelt down in front of Robert,  
"Happy Birthday Rob. I'm sorry it's been such a shite one."  
He said it with a smirk and Robert glanced away for a moment before leaning in and blowing the candle out.  
"So...what did you wish for?"  
Robert met Aaron's eyes then leant in and kissed him; pulling away slowly and glancing at his lips,  
"That."  
Aaron put the muffin down and grabbed Robert; pulling him down and kissing him deeply. He broke away slowly; meeting Robert's eye before kissing him again. His hands found Robert's shirt and started to lift it only to have Robert pull away,  
"Wait...what are you doing?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I..."  
Robert covered his hands with his own,  
"Don't do this because you feel bad."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I'm not...I want you."  
Robert swallowed; his grip on Aaron's shirt tightening,  
"You..."  
Aaron cupped his face,  
"Please...just...please."  
Aaron looked at Robert's lips; dragging his thumb across the bottom one,  
"Let me show you."  
"Show me what?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"That I love you."  
He met his eye,  
"That when I have a choice...I'll choose you."  
Robert closed his mouth; his eyes fluttering shut as Aaron moved closer,  
"You don't have to."  
Aaron smiled; one hand moving to cup the back of Robert's head,  
"I know."  
Robert opened his eyes and Aaron swallowed,  
"I want you."  
"You have me."  
Aaron closed the gap; kissing him once more.

Robert's shirt hit the ground and Aaron's lips immediately attached to his throat. Robert's hands searched for the hem of Aaron's shirt; pulling it up and over his head before dropping it on the ground and wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him. Walking Aaron toward the door and pushing him against the wood. He moved his arms and cupped his face,  
"Shall we-shall we go upstairs?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert paused,  
"You can still back out."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Changed your mind?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. Not for a second."  
Aaron took Robert's hand; pushing it against the hardness growing in his own jeans. Robert glanced down and smirked,  
"Well well..."  
He met Aaron's eye and grinned; pushing Robert back and heading out of the door,  
"Wait."  
Aaron turned and looked at him with a smile,  
"Yes?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I wasn't gonna say anything you know? I know you need to be with your sister. You're the important one and I'd never-"  
"I know. Look..."  
He walked back toward Robert,  
"Today...this week...it'll get better. We'll get better."  
He pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"I won't forget the next one."  
Robert smirked,  
"Still gonna be with me at the next one?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"If you'll put up with me."  
Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron's lips,  
"Always."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Now...I know a night with me isn't as fun as Barcelona."  
"Not true."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"We are gonna take that holiday. We are. Call it a delayed celebration...until then..."  
He kissed his lips gently,  
"We've got an empty house...all night. Or until Vic finishes work."  
Robert grinned,  
"And I plan on making this a birthday to remember."  
Robert met his eye,  
"I love you. You know that don't you?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Come on."  
He walked away before stopping,  
"Oi."  
Robert looked at him and he held his hand out. Robert walked over and took it; letting Aaron lead them both up to the bedroom.

Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder gently; moving closer until could bury his nose into the man's hair,  
"Mmm."  
Robert opened his eyes and chuckled,  
"Did I fall asleep?"  
Aaron ran his hand down Robert's back,  
"I'm trying to figure out if it was because I'm that good...or you're that old."  
Robert laughed,  
"Let's just stick with the 'you're that good' theory for now yeah?"  
Robert pulled him in for another kiss,  
"Thank you."  
Aaron smirked,  
"What for?"  
Robert moved onto his side face Aaron and entwined their fingers,  
"For being you...for being mine."  
Aaron leant down and kissed him again; lingering against his lips before whispering,  
"I love you."  
Robert didn't reply; he just pulled him in for another kiss. Aaron moved down the bed; wrapping an arm around Robert's middle and resting his head on his chest. Robert raked his fingers through Aaron's hair and smiled to himself until the man lifted his head and looked at the time,  
"You need to go?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No? Just checking."  
Robert frowned at him,  
"Checking what?"  
Aaron looked at him; a smile slowly spreading across his face as he cupped Robert's chin,  
"That I didn't miss it all."  
He smiled at him,  
"Happy birthday Rob."  
Robert grinned and pulled him down for another kiss before sighing happily and wrapping his arms around the man,  
"Best birthday ever."  
Aaron grinned; pushing his face into Robert's neck and kissing it before closing his eyes and tightening his grip around the man's middle once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this earlier in the week but my life is literally in tatters right now so I am sorry if it's rubbish. If you find it not completely awful i am over at Tumblr if you ever want to chat :) Find me at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
